Lo que escribí
by charmader91
Summary: Este es mi primer fanfic, por favor sean amables... en realidad solo son un montón de cosas sin sentido pero espero les agraden, capitulo 6: Nada interesante, Ahome regresa de su época, Sesshoumaru sigue en su búsqueda y por fin aparece Naraku.
1. algo extraño pasa

charmader91: Hola, este es mi primer fanfic publicado y escrito hasta ahora espero que disfruten leerlo y que sean piadosos en sus reviews por favor sean totalmente honestos y no me importa que lleguen a quejarse ya que lo que necesito es seguir mejorando.

¡ADVERTENCIA! Lo que esta escrito a continuación no tiene nada que ver con la serie y la mayoría de los personajes se portan de manera extraña, no me hago responsable que lleguen a ponerse totalmente enojados conmigo y eso les cause una especie de desorden mental que hará que quieran dominar el mundo y en el proceso eliminarme. Preguntas hasta el final del capitulo.

charmader91: los personajes e idea original pertenecen a Rumiko Takahashi yo no soy dueña de ellos ni tampoco de muchas cosas que me gustaría tener.

Inuyasha: A ella no le pertenece nada de eso porque no tiene la imaginación necesaria para crear algo.

charmader91: Si tengo imaginación solamente que no me dan ganas de inventar algo ahorita.

Inuyasha: Vas a seguir con esto ¿o vas a empezar de una vez?

charmader91: Ya esta bien, ya empiezo.

**Cosas extrañas pasan en inuyasha**

(imagínense esas musiquita con la que empiezan los capítulos de relleno de inuyasha)

Como siempre están caminando por un camino en la época antigua cuando de pronto alguien hace algo que nadie imaginaba que llegara a hacer en un momento de su patética e inservible vida.

—ó.ò ¿Que se supone que hago yo de importante en la serie?— pregunto para sorpresa de todos el pequeño Shippo quien por cierto estaba ahí de flojo sin caminar en el hombro de Ahome.

—¿No es obvio shippo? Sirves para dar lata y ser un estorbo cuando se te necesita, además por tu culpa siembre me dicen abajo— dijo inuyasha, quien por cierto ya se estaba dando cuenta de que en realidad no ocupaban al pequeño zorro para nada.

—.U pero es que shippo es muy tierno y adorable y en realidad me amenazo cuando lo conocimos para quedarse—Dijo Ahome quien estaba siendo apuntada con una pistola en la nuca por shippo.

—Si, y todos sabemos que shippo es la verdadera identidad de Naraku y que el Naraku que conocemos en realidad es una de sus malignas encarnaciones— Dijo Miroku sin ningun animo ya que el lo habia descubierto desde hace mucho tiempo.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_Estaban jugando cartas todos menos inuyasha porque el se había ido a escondidas a una fiesta con la excusa de que era un juego muy aburrido._

—_¿DE DONDE SACASTE ESOS FRAGMENTOS DE LA PERLA Shippo?—dijo Miroku… aprovechando la distracción que había causado miro que cartas tenían los demás._

— _¬¬ Aja, por fin después de mucho tiempo escondiéndome en el disfraz de este niño descubrieron mi verdadera identidad, vaya y yo que creía que eras un monje charlatán al no haberme descubierto— dijo shippo mientras era rodeado por un aura Maligna… si, maligna con M mayúscula o en pocas palabras era rodeado por un fondo como morado oscuro._

—_O.O ¿ENSERIO? Digo ò.ó enserio, yo siempre lo sospeche… que de pronto le dieras ordenes a Kagura, que de alguna forma Kanna no te lastimara, que tuvieras panales de esos bichos raros, tu licencia para conducir, la extinción de los dinosaurios…—Dijo miroku mientras le quitaba sus cartas a Ahome y también su dinero._

—_¿Apenas te das cuenta de eso Miroku? Hace un montón que sabemos que shippo es Naraku— Dijo sango mientras se iba a otro flasback, que seria como un flashbackback_

**FLASHBACKBACK**

—Shippo ¿tu eres Naraku?

—¡SI!

—Ah, que bueno

**FIN DEL FLASHBACKBACK**

—_Entonces eso paso… que importa, a seguir jugando porque yo tengo a mi favor el corazón de las cartas…—Dijo Miroku mientras comenzaba a brillar._

—_¿No se les hace que Miroku se ha estado portando raro desde que se encontró ese rompecabezas?_

—_si _

**_FIN DEL FLASHBACK_**

— ¡NO LO PUEDO CREER! ENSERIO TU ERES NARAKU… ¡ENTONCES TU MATASTE A A A KIKYO! —Dijo inuyasha después de captar lo que había escuchado

Si, todos creían que el pequeño shippo era inocente, pero no el era la mente malvada detrás de todas las atrocidades horribles que habían pasado. Entonces inuyasha hizo otro gran descubrimiento, que ese día era… SU CUMPLEAÑOS, así que se puso a llorar.

—¡SON UNOS INGRATOS, después de que los cuido todos los días, los salvo de muertes horribles, les pago para seguir siendo mis amigos, les doy lata, me porto infantil a veces y que la serie tiene mi nombre ¡NO SE ACUERDAN DE QUE HOY ES MI CUMPLEAÑOS!—Si, para sorpresa de todos ahí estaba el joven inuyasha llorando como novia plantada en el día de su boda, y no solo lloraba sino que se puso histérico y también se puso a gritar .

—No te preocupes hermanito, hoy en este día tan especia tu hermano mayor te ha traído un regalo muy especial—Y como ya podrán haber adivinado era ni mas ni menos Sesshoumaru el que estaba consolando al pobre muchacho.

—¡SESSHOUMARU¿de donde saliste¿Qué haces aquí¿Por qué estas tan feliz, y lo mas importante…v ¿que me compraste!—Dijo inuyasha abrazando de golpe a Sesshoumaru.

Si… el sentimiento dentro de Sesshoumaru era extraño, sentía algo que tal vez jamás podría haber sentido por su pequeño hermanito, aquel ser pequeño y frágil… Sesshoumaru enternecido por el gesto de afecto expresado hacia el solamente podía hacer algo, que era también regresarle el gesto…

— ÒÓ ¡QUE ASCO INUYASHA! ERES UN SER REPUGGNANTE, NI SE TE OCURRA VOLVER A ACERCARTE A MI, yo solamente venia a desearte un feliz y ultimo cumpleaños porque…— Al decir las ultimas palabras Sesshoumaru comenzó a ponerse triste—Pues porque… si.

—¡NOOOOOO, primero descubro que shippo en realidad es Naraku, después de que nadie se acuerda de mi cumpleaños solamente tu y que vienes a visitarme porque si… ¿Qué mas podría ir mal, ahora solamente falta que kikyo en realidad sea hombre y que Ahome se haya casado con koga en secreto.

Después de las ultimas oraciones de inuyasha todos comenzaron a toser como locos

—Hay algo que tenemos que decirte inuyasha— Dijo Ahome después de terminar de toser

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

charmader91: Y hasta ahí se queda este capitulo, espero les haya gustado. Si no pueden quejarse libremente, acepto cualquier clase de crítica.

Inuyasha¿Por qué todos comenzaron a toser?

charmader91: ¬¬ es un secreto inuyasha… que será revelado hasta el próximo capitulo.

Inuyasha:…

charmader91: También quería decirles que todos se llamaran como salen aquí y no como sus verdaderos nombres porque siendo sincera… tengo alzhaimer (¿Así se escribe? ó.o) parcial y no me acostumbro a nombrar diferente a la gente después de un tiempo porque luego no la reconozco. ¬¬U.

Inuyasha: u.ùU con razón, Entonces Kagome sera Ahome...

Charmader91: Y muchas gracias a todos por ser tan buenos de leer hasta el final... o de ser tan bondadosos de por lo menos darle clic a este fic… muchas gracias a todos….


	2. La verdadera verdad

charmader91: Hola otra vez, muchísimas gracias a todos los que hicieron el favor de leer el primer capitulo, o a los que se confundieron y le dieron clic a esta historia por error, me hace muy feliz que alguien por lo menos esta leyendo esta historia. Y como ya fue mucho…

Inuyasha: Aquí ya sigue el fic, enserio quiero saber porque estaban tosiendo.

charmader91: Inuyasha y los demás personajes no me pertenecen.

**Inuyasha se entera de la cruel verdad **

— Hay algo que tenemos que decirte Inuyasha— Dijo Ahome después de terminar de toser

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Inuyasha… perdón por haberte ocultado la verdad todo este tiempo T.T— Ahome comenzó a llorar, pero no eran lagrimas normales, eran… gotas de acido sulfúrico pero eso a nadie le importa, lo que importa es que de pronto Ahome empezó a reírse como una maniática loca para sorpresa de todos.

—¡Inuyasha! Me gane un carro en un concurso la semana pasada, luego lo vendí, con el dinero me compre un perro pero luego lo atropellaron y con el dinero de la demanda por haberme atropellado a mi perro me compre otro carro que después vendí y…

—O.O ¿Y eso que?

— ¡Ah! Nada.

— ¿Y porque estaban tosiendo? — Dijo Inuyasha después de un breve momento de meditación.

— Porque tenemos tos desde hace mas de 3 semanas¿no miras a la pobre de sango? — Dijo Ahome y después se puso a toser.

—Pues no, no la veo.

—¿Sabes porque no la ves? — Ahome se estaba comportando extraño¿Seria el agua verde que se tomo la semana pasada¿Por haber comido carne de vacas locas¿O el golpe en la cabeza por haberse caído de ese peñasco? Tal vez nunca se sabrá.

—¿Por qué? — dijo Inuyasha un poco asustado.

—Porque tienes los ojos cerrados— Oh, Ahome tenía razón.

—ah, ya gracias ahome¿Qué era la verdad que querías contarme?

—Inuyasha…­— Y ahí van otra vez las lagrimas de acido— T-T ¡Miroku esta muerto, la única persona que pudo ver lo sucedido fue Sango.

—Sango… dime que le paso al monje Miroku— Inuyasha lo dijo en un tono muy serio.

—Lo que paso fue que este umm…— Sango estaba parada ahí, con la ropa llena de sangre, las manos llenas de sangre, el boomerang lleno de sangre…— Al monje Miroku lo mato mmm… ah, si a el monje Miroku— Sango se puso a llorar— ¡Lo mato Naraku, después de secuestrar a Kohaku— Y siguió "llorando".

—Tenia que ser Naraku, vamos a buscarlo para vengar la muerte de Miroku— Dijo Inuyasha con un tono muy decidido.

—Pero si yo soy Naraku¿no te acuerdas Inuyasha? — Dijo Shippo mientras mandaba a uno de sus insectos a averiguar quien mato a Miroku.

— Bueno pues… ya me voy —Dijo sesshoumaru y se fue volando.

Si, ahora Inuyasha ya tenía un nuevo propósito, vengar la muerte de el joven e inocente Miroku, oh pobre muchacho tan inocente y puro, nunca con malas intenciones. Si el tenia que ser vengado y ahora comenzarían su nuevo viaje, acompáñanos a ver: Inuyasha.

—Pero si yo sigo vivo— para sorpresa de todos era Miroku quien estaba hablando, para sorpresa de Miroku todos lo ignoraron y se fueron caminando.

—todavía siento como si el estuviera aquí T.T— Inuyasha se puso a llorar.

— ¡MIROKU!... nunca pude decirte lo que en realidad sentía por ti— Inuyasha se estaba poniendo medio raro.

—O.O ¿Qué cosa Inuyasha? — dijo Ahome, quien por cierto comenzaba a sospechar que algo muy raro sucedía.

—Es que …T.T el siempre me cayo mal, nunca me felicito en mi cumpleaños, ni me pago el dinero que le preste.

—Ò-Ó Pero si yo si te pague todo tu dinero— seguía siendo ignorado, pobre Miroku…

—Aun escucho su voz T.T, Miroku¡lo juro por tu fria y asquerosa tumba que vengare tu muerte! Aunque sea lo ultimo que haga antes de las 8 de la noche. —Inuyasha levanto su puño al cielo.

—ToT Muchas gracias Inuyasha pero no estoy muerto.

—¿Escucharon eso? — Shippo volteo a los lados.

—De seguro es tu imaginación Shippo, ahora busquemos a Naraku para vengar la muerte de Miroku y recuperar los demás fragmentos de la perla.

—Y para vengar la muerte de Kikyo ¬¬ —Ahome parecía asqueada al decir eso.

—ó.o ¿Qué Kikyo?

—La que mato Naraku…

—¿Quien? Ó.o

—Tu "exnovia".

—¿ó.o?

—La que revivió hecha de lodo…

—Aaah¿el cadáver viviente? Si, claro.

**En otra parte**

—¡Mira, me encontré una moneda!

—Amo sesshoumaru usted se a estado comportando un poco extraño ¬¬

—Ò.Ó Cállate Jaken, ahora a seguir buscando… ¡La olla de oro al final de arco iris!

— ¡si!— dijo Rin muy contenta.

— ¬¬U.

**De regreso**

—¿ya llegamos? — Shippo.

—No— Inuyasha.

— ¿A donde vamos? —Ahome.

—A buscar a Naraku y vengar la muerte de Miroku.

—Pero si yo soy Naraku.

—Y yo sigo vivo—Dijo Miroku mientras agitaba los brazos rápidamente.

—No me importa que tu seas Naraku Shippo, lo que importa es que venguemos la muerte de Miroku.

—¡YA LES DIJE QUE YO ESTOY VIVO! — Grito hasta desgarrarse la garganta el pobre Miroku, pero nadie lo escucho.

—¡Miren! Una moneda— Inuyasha ya iba a recogerla cuando…

—Aparta tus sucias garras de mi moneda— Era Sesshoumaru quien se veía muy enojado.

— ¡Sesshoumaru! — Esto sorprendió a Inuyasha, no, no era el hecho de que el estuviera defendiendo a una moneda, ni el hecho de que se hubiera comprado unos zapatos nuevos… ni el hecho de que hubiera creado una compañía de seguros… era que…

—Sesshoumaru ¡tienes un bicho en la cabeza! — si, eso era algo asqueroso, repulsivo, repugnante y verde.

—¡Ay Quítamelo de la cabeza quítamelo! — Sesshoumaru comenzó a moverse de un lado a otro.

Y si, el bicho raro se cayo de la cabeza de Sesshoumaru pero se levanto y volteo a mirarlos… y lo mas extraño fue que… ¡les hablo!

—¿Amo Sesshoumaru? —Si, el bicho raro era Jaken para sorpresa de las personas que veían ese acontecimiento.

—¿Jaken¿Qué hacías en mi cabeza? — pregunto Sesshoumaru, quien ya se había robado la moneda sin que se dieran cuenta.

—Pues, todo empezó hace cinco mil ochocientos veinte nueve trillones de años luz de aquí… en una galaxia lejana donde todo era paz y prosperidad entre sus habitantes cuando…— Jaken volteo súbitamente— ¡QUE ES ESO?

— ¿Qué?

Todos voltearon y Sesshoumaru y Jaken aprovecharon para escapar, solo que no se dieron cuenta de que habían dejado ahí a la pobre Rin.

—¡Miren se escapan! — Grito Miroku, pero como todos seguían pensando que el estaba muerto y aparte lo ignoraban Sesshoumaru y Jaken escaparon.

—¿Y Sesshoumaru? —Pregunto Inuyasha después de descubrir que lo que en realidad estaban viendo era un mosquito.

OºoºOºoOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoºOºoº

charmader91: Y eso es todo por este capitulo.

Inuyasha: quiero saber que va a pasar en el próximo capitulo.

charmader91: Pues descubrirán quien mato a Miroku.

Inuyasha: Pobre Miroku ¿Quién lo mato?

charmader91: Pues tendrás que esperar hasta el próximo capitulo.

Inuyasha: pues lastima que nadie lo vaya a leer.

charmader91: Es mentira

Inuyasha:Y ¿Por qué?

Charmader91: Alguien ya ha leído este fic y aparte me dejo un review.

Inuyasha :No te creo además¿Quien?

charmader91:Fue ¡Andrea-fuiji! si , eres la primer persona que me manda un review ¡MUCHAS GRACIAS! T.T, enserio pensé que nadie lo iba a leer, pero tu fuiste amable y aparte de leerlo me dejaste un review, MUCHÍSIMAS GRACIAS, te aprecio mucho.


	3. no se descubre nada

charmader91: Y ahora un nuevo capitulo del fanfic.

Inuyasha: Hasta que se te ocurre seguir escribiendo¿sabes cuantos días estuve esperando para saber quien había matado a Miroku?

charmader91: Déjame adivinar ¿dos días?

Inuyasha: ¬¬U Si.

charmader91: Bueno, ya es mucho hablar ahora a seguir.

Inuyasha¡SI!

charmader91: Inuyasha ni los otros personajes utilizados en esta historia me pertenecen.

·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·.·

Era un día con mucha niebla… apenas puede verse el sol y vemos en la esquina de una casa a un pobre anciano… Si, ese anciano era la misma imagen de la hambruna y desesperación, un alma tan frágil… pero eso no nos importa, ahora vayamos con nuestros "protagonistas".

— ¿A dónde se fue Sesshoumaru? — Inuyasha volteaba en todas direcciones buscando a su querido hermano, lo que inuyasha no sabia era que su hermano ya se había ido desde hace 3 horas y no había razón alguna de seguir buscando.

—Miren, a Sesshoumaru se le olvido la niña. — Ahome se agacho para recoger a la pobre criatura.

—El señor Sesshoumaru se fue sin mi ó-ò. — Parecía que Rin estaba a punto de llorar.

—Que bien ¬¬ de por si ni me hacen caso y ahora me van a ignorar mas por culpa de la niña. — Pero después de decir esto Miroku se sorprendió porque Rin la habló.

— ¿Enserio no le hacen caso al señor monje? — ¿Seria posible¿Acaso esa pequeña e inocente niña era la única persona capaz de escucharlo? Si, si lo era…

— ¿Tu puedes hablar con el Miroku? — Inuyasha no podía creerlo, esa niña podía contactarse con los ya fallecidos, esa niña podría ser su guía para saber quien mato al monje Miroku, y como seria su guía le pondrían de apodo… niña. Fue entonces cuando Inuyasha cayó en cuenta de lo que podría ser el nombre de ese fenómeno. — primero ocupo una prueba, niña ¿Cómo se llamaba el monje Miroku? — Si, esa prueba lo decidiría, si ella podía contestar a la pregunta correctamente ella seria reconocida pero si se llegaba a equivocar significaba que no, una prueba difícil.

— ¿Miroku? — ¡Oh, Era verdad, ellos tendrían que conservar a esta niña para que les ayudara, solo esperaban que a Sesshoumaru no se llegara a preocupar mucho por no encontrarla.

**EN OTRO LUGAR**

Estaban Sesshoumaru y Jaken caminando por un camino que estaba caminando sobre otro camino que volaba sobre un camino que bailaba cuando notaron algo extraño…

—Jaken¿estas seguro de que este es el camino hacia la olla de oro al final del arco iris?

— Amo Sesshoumaru, la verdad yo solo lo he estado siguiendo y hace mucho tiempo que usted dejo a la niña humana Rin abandonada.

—O.O ¡No puede ser Jaken! Rin traía mi moneda, vamos a irnos ya, la olla de oro puede esperar al menos por un momento.

—No amo Sesshoumaru, si quiere yo le doy una moneda. —Jaken le da una moneda a Sesshoumaru.

—Uuuuu, Brilla mucho ☼.☼, que bonita…— Sesshoumaru parecía hipnotizado con el brillo de la moneda, entonces se la quito a Jaken y regreso a la normalidad.

—Esta bien, ahora a irnos por Rin.

—Pero…amo Sesshoumaru si yo ya le di la moneda.

—¿Y? Aun quiero la que traía Rin además tu solo dijiste que me ibas a dar una, no que si me la dabas ya no íbamos a ir por Rin XD.

— u-u

—Ahora en marcha mi acompañante verde, que tenemos que ir hacia el sendero de los arco iris en busca de un nuevo mañana con ese resplandeciente sol, dirijámonos hacia el horizonte y donde los sapos de chocolate dancen alegremente… ¡vayamos al país de los dulces! XD.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto?

—Pero primero mi cereal súper especial. —Sesshoumaru de la nada saca un plato, una cuchara, leche y una caja de cereal, se lo sirve. Sesshoumaru esta comiendo un cereal de rueditas azules y en la caja del cereal decía "Pituf´os" XD.

—¡Mmmm! Con nueve vitaminas y minerales.

—sigo insistiendo ¿Cómo vine a parar aquí?

**DE REGRESO**

—Y dime niña¿puedes ver a Miroku? — le pregunto Inuyasha con la esperanza de que descubrieran quien había sido su asesino.

—Si, si puedo hablar con el y el conmigo, también lo puedo ver. — Respondió Rin, sin saber que esto se convertiría en un eterno cuestionario.

— Entonces… esto lo comprueba todo, niña… tu tienes el octavo sentido Ô.Ô. — Al decir esto Inuyasha comenzaba a portarse extraño, mas extraño de lo que debería para este fic, pero como ese es el propósito lo dejaremos así.

—¿El octavo sentido? — Respondieron todos.

—Si, el octavo sentido… todavía recuerdo cuando me contaron esa leyenda…

_**Flasback**_

—_Niño, si te cuento un cuento ¿me dejarías en paz? — Decía cierto señor al que cierto cachorro molestaba._

—_Si señor Güilson. —Respondió un pequeño cachorro bestia mientras dejaba de romper las plantas._

—_Esta bien Inuyasha… ¿y ahora que le invento?... ah¡ya se! Bueno pues… hay un octavo sentido y hace que… veas gente ya fallecida… y… este… ¡MIRA UN AVIÓN!. _

—_¿Qué es un avión? — pero cuando inuyasha se volteo ya no estaba._

**_Fin del flashback_**

— Y es por eso que el cielo es azul ¿alguna pregunta?.

—Inuyasha, eso no existe, yo aun estoy ¡VIIIIIVOOOOO! — Pero nadie escucho al pobre monje, solo Rin.

—El monje Miroku dice que el queso no existe y que quiere vino. —Estaba comprobado, Rin tenía problemas auditivos.

— ¿Enserio? Bueno, ahora a explicarlo…— Inuyasha estaba a punto de dar su explicación cuando Ahome lo interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué el octavo sentido?creo que debería ser sexto sentido.

—No, porque el sexto sentido es el de la peli de sexto sentido. (No me pertenece).

— ¿Y el séptimo? — Ahome no entendía.

—Pues ¡noooo! El séptimo es el de los caballeros del zodiaco XD. (Tampoco me pertenecen)

—Ahhh, ya entendí.

—Ahora llego el momento de la verdad…niña, pregúntale a miroku quien lo mato. — el momento de la verdad llegaría.

—Esta bien.

— ¡PERO SIGO VIVO, yo aun no he muerto estoy aquí, no es mi culpa que ustedes sean un montón de ¡#¡$! — Esas fueron las dulces palabras que salieron de lo más profundo del corazón de ese tierno y puro monje.

—Dice que… ¿y ahora que les digo si no escuche nada? Antes de decirles, ustedes deben…hacer un ritual satánico con un sacrificio humano a la luz de la octava noche del día antes del no Apocalipsis…comiendo… ¡pollo! luego le darán vino y… ya.

—Pero… ¿de donde sacamos el sacrificio? — Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de que ese en realidad era un conjuro para revivir a una fuerza maligna superior que vagaría en este mundo por un tiempo indefinido.

—Pero no estoy muerto…— ¿para que se seguirá esforzando el pobre monje?

—Ah, y que tendrá que ser en un cementerio que esta a 8 días de aquí. — ¿Por qué estará tan sorda Rin?

—Entonces… ya tenemos a nuestro sacrificio. — Dijo inuyasha muy decididamente.

— ¿Quién? — preguntaron todos

—Ahome…

AªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAªaAª

charmader91: Y ahí se acaba el capitulo.

Inuyasha: Eres cruel…

charmader91: Si pero todos se llevaran una no muy agradable sorpresa.

Inuyasha: yo no seria capaz de hacerle eso a Ahome.

charmader91: pero este es mi fic, así que se hace lo que yo digo.

Inuyasha: ¬¬ a la próxima ya no participare en un fic tuyo

charmader91: ni yo en uno tuyo XD.

Inuyasha: Eres extraña.

charmader91: Y tu también. Ahora quisiera agradecerles a todos los que me han dejado sus reviews:MARIA (lo tuve que escribir asi), alesitasuricata y Andrea-fuiji !MUCHAS GRACIAS! también este capitulo no se me hizo muy gracioso, pero el próximo intentare que lo sea y talvez no actualizare por algún tiempo porque se acaban las vacaciones, pero ya ni modo, hasta el próximo capitulo¡BYE!


	4. ¿Quien es el sacrificio?

Charmader91: Y ahora… damas y caballeros, niñas y niños etc… les presento el cuarto capitulo de esta interesante serie… si un capitulo súper mega especial… ¿saben porque?

Sesshoumaru¿Por qué?

Charmader91¡AHHHH! Sesshoumaru, me asustaste ¿Dónde esta Inuyasha? Se supone que el iba a salir también en este capitulo.

Sesshoumaru: Pues no se, tal vez aun no se desamarra.

Charmader91¿desamarra?

Sesshoumaru: si, lo amarre a un bloque mágico, talvez se desamarre como en 3 horas.

Charmader91: ah, ahora todo tiene lógica ¿y que te trae por aquí?

Sesshoumaru: vine a quejarme, no es posible que el gran Sesshoumaru siga siendo insultado con las incoherencias escritas en este fanfic.

Charmader91¿Y? es mi fanfic y yo hago lo que yo quiera, por esa razón tu tendrás que decirlo.

Sesshoumaru: ¬¬ Esta bien… todavía no se porque. Inuyasha ni otros personajes utilizados no le pertenecen a charmader91.

—Ahome…— Inuyasha tenia una mirada muy seria¿enserio el seria capaz de sacrificar a aquel ser tan importante en sus sentimientos? ¬¬ si como no y aparte como esta en este fanfic de seguro la va a andar protegiendo mucho. —¿podrías traer a tu hermano a esta época? — si, como si ahome fuera una de esas hermanas.

—No, Inuyasha ¿Cómo piensas que sacrifique a mi pequeño hermano, a aquel ser que me hace el favor de traerme la tarea? Ni que solo lo sacrificara por una simple respuesta.

— Por favooooor ¿si? ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥ ♥

—Esta bien Ú.Ú, pero solo lo hago porque mi hermano me cae mal.

— ¡SIIIII! Ahora que comience la masacre de ese ritual satánico jajajajajajaja—a Rin se le pusieron los ojos rojos y giro la cabeza 360º.

—Por eso me cae bien Rin— Shippo comenzó a sonreír en el hombro de Sango.

— Esta bien, me voy, vamonos Kirara.

—Al fin ¿Creen que estoy pintada? Hasta donde yo recuerdo en este fanfic no me habían mencionado. —Decía furiosamente Kirara mientras se transformaba en gato grande (yo y mi extenso vocabulario ¬¬) y se iba volando con Ahome.

— O.O ¿vieron eso? no lo puedo creer ¡kirara hablo! —Pobrecillo de él, además de que sabe que nadie lo escucha sigue insistiendo.

—Entonces ¿Qué hacemos por mientras?

Cuando Inuyasha decía eso llego Kikyo, esto le dio varias ideas a Inuyasha de cómo entretenerse…

¡Advertencia! Lo escrito a continuación podría desagradarle a aquellas personas a las que les cae bien Kikyo así que ya les avise, lean bajo su propio riesgo.

—Me se un chiste.

—Dinos. — dijeron shippo y sango al unísono.

—Llega una muchacha a su casa y se come muy rápido la comida, entonces su mamá le pregunta porque y ella le dice: es que estaba Kykyo de hambre.

Todos se le quedaron viendo raro a Inuyasha hasta que comprendieron, entonces se empezaron a reír como locos.

—Jajajaja, yo me se otro... — iba a decir Sango pero fue interrumpida.

—No entiendo ¿porque se estaban burlando de mi?

Si, seguramente Kikyo no captaba, talvez porque su cerebro esta hecho de lodo pero eso no nos importa ahora, el chiste es que Kikyo se quedo callada y luego se puso a reírse como histérica.

—¡AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJJAJAJAJJAJAJAJA! Ya le entendí, es porque estoy muerta y... ¡JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJA! —Entonces Kikyo exploto.

Todos se quedaron callados para luego empezar a reirse.

—... Ahh, que feliz me siento. — comenzó a decir Inuyasha para luego ponerse a llorar.

— ¿porque lloras? —Shippo era el único que se preocupo por el porque Sango se retorcía de la risa por ver tanto sufrimiento, Miroku hablaba con Rin pero Rin no lo escuchaba y Kikyo ya había explotado.

—Porque ya no voy a tener a alguien de quien burlarme.

—Oh.

Entonces Inuyasha se sobresalto empezó a sudar frió y el corazón le empezó a latir rápidamente.

—O.OU

—¿Que tienes Inuyasha? — (¿no se nota como que Shippo es al único al que le preocupan los demás en este fanfic?)

— ¡Hace rato Kirara hablo! O.O

—O.O Tienes razón. — Shippo se quedo pasmado, porque ahora que se daba cuenta nadie lo había notado.

— ¡PERO FUE LO QUE LES DIJE HACE RATO! Y y... ya no importa, además ya no me van a escuchar... me seguirán ignorando... T-T— Miroku se puso a llorar en ese momento de frustración.

— ¿Donde estará el señor Sesshoumaru?

**En el país de los dulces**

—Brinca la tablita yo ya la brinque... ♫ ♫ — Sesshoumaru cantaba por el bosque.

—Amo Sesshoumaru no quiero contradecirlo ni nada pero creo que usted se ha estado comportando un poco extraño.

—dos y dos son cuatro, cuatro y dos son ♫... — Sesshoumaru se detuvo y miro seriamente a Jaken.

—Jaken.

— ¿Si amo bonito? —Si, Jaken de seguro ya había hecho enojar a su amo y ahora vendría su castigo.

— ¿Cuanto son cuatro y dos?

— ¬¬U —No, su amo no había vuelto a la normalidad. — Son seis amo Sesshoumaru.

— n0n ¡Gracias Jaken! Cuatro y dos son seis ♫...

—Ahhhh— Jaken dejo salir un suspiro y siguió a su amo.

—Mira Jaken¡llegamos al río de las galletas azucaradas!

—si, que divertido amo ¬¬ — (Si se dan cuenta Jaken Es uno de los pocos que siguen normales)

—Pero...

—?

—Tenemos que ir con Rin.

— ¿Para que?

—Ella aun tiene mi moneda quien sabe que le pase a esa pobre criatura sola y desamparada en este cruel y horrible mundo ¿Qué pasara en el futuro con la juventud de hoy?

— ¡YA ME HARTÓ SU COMPORTAMIENTO, DESDE ESTE MOMENTO USTED SE PONE AMARGADO Y ME GOLPEA SI QUIERE PERO VUELVA A LA NORMALIDAD! — Jaken grito con todas las fuerzas de sus pulmones, esto causo pánico en Sesshoumaru.

—T-T ¿Por qué me gritas Jaken? —Sesshoumaru se puso a llorar mientras abrazaba a su cosa esa de peluche (¿alguien sabe que es?). —T-T ya no me quieres…

—Ya cállese.

Pero cuando Jaken lo intentaba callar el lloraba mas fuerte y abrazaba mas fuerte a su peluche. (¿se pueden imaginar a Sesshoumaru así?)

—Ya no me quieren, ahora estoy solito en el mundo T.T.

— ¬¬

—Y cuando me case y tenga hijos mis hijos me van a decir que no me quieren… y luego mi esposa me va a abandonar porque ya no me va a querer T.T— Sesshoumaru se tiro al piso llorando y abrazando a su peluche. (Como que ya me dio lastima, me sentiría extraña de ver a Sesshoumaru llorando así). Y Jaken se sentía aun mas extraño viendo a Sesshoumaru así.

— ¬¬U ya cálmese, yo si lo quiero. —Jaken tuvo que tragarse su orgullo que había ganado en estos capítulos.

— ¿enserio? ó-ò ¿me darías un abrazo? — (¿Jaken abrazando a Sesshoumaru!NOOOOOO).

—O-O — ¿Qué haría Jaken? Si abrazaba a Sesshoumaru no se repondría por el resto de su vida, pero si no lo hacia seguramente Sesshoumaru se quedaría llorando. — E..esta bien amo Sesshoumaru.

Jaken se acercaba a darle un abrazo a su amo cuando…

—¡Aléjate de mi sapo raro!. Ò-Ó —golpea a Jaken. — Ni se te ocurra tocarme, odio seres como tu, ahora levántate y larguémonos de este lugar que me enferma.

Jaken se levanto y siguió a su amo.

**En otra parte en un futuro lejano**

—Mamá ya llegue. — Era Ahome que estaba saliendo del pozo como si nada.

—Hola ¿tienes hambre? Acabo de preparar pollo frito cubierto de chocolate. (Mmmm Que rico).

—o-oU No, gracias mamá¿y Sota?

— ¿Quién es Sota?

—Tu hijo…

—ó-o ?

—Mi hermano…

—No, creo que no lo conozco.

—El niño adoptado.

—Ah, ese niño, no se, seguramente esta con el anciano ese que se la pasa en la casa.

—o-o ¿el abuelo?

—si ese, esta bien, ya me tengo que ir a seguir siendo una madre desnaturalizada, no se cuiden y deje la estufa prendida.

—O-O.

Y la mamá de ahome se va (¿alguien sabe como se llama?) entonces Ahome aprovecha para buscar a su hermano.

— ¡SOTA!

—Hola hermana.

—Hola hermanito…

— ¿Te sientes bien?

—Si, me siento muy bien¿quieres venir a ver algo muy interesante?

— ¿Qué cosa hermana?

—Ven, sígueme.

Y los dos se fueron al pozo.

— ¿Qué querías enseñarme hermana?

—Mira el pozo.

—¿Qué cosa?

Y Ahome empujo a Sota al pozo, lo que Ahome no sabia era lo que habia pasado minutos antes…

_Flashback_

—_Como Ahome ya regreso voy a dejar aquí mis súper valiosísimas lanzas megas filosas junto con estas estacas y las espadas, luego le avisare que las deje aquí. _

_El abuelo ya iba a salir cuando se retracto de lo que hizo._

—_No, esto esta mal…si dejo mis cosas así en este pozo de seguro se les ensucia el filo._

_Así que el abuelo dejo todas sus cosas con el filo hacia arriba._

_Fin del flasback_

—¿Estas bien Sota?

No escucho nada

—Talvez ya llego a la época antigua… aprovechando que todos creen que me voy a tardar mucho voy a hacer lo que yo quiera, aprovechare para ir a la escuela y pintearme las clases XD. (¿Para que otra cosa creen que Ahome siempre quiere regresarse para ir a la escuela?)

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había una fuga de gas y que su mamá había dejado la estufa prendida.

-------------------------------------------

charmader91¡Si! Por fin termine el capitulo, lamento mucho haberme tardado tanto en ponerlo.

Inuyasha: Ya llegue ¿ya se acabo el capitulo?

charmader91: Si ya se acabo.

Inuyasha: Y todo por culpa de Sesshoumaru

charmader91: Ya no importa, ahora quisiera darles mil gracias a Itzumi-chan y a Maria por ser las únicas personas que me dejaron un review en el capitulo 3, y también les agradezco a todos los que lo leyeron aunque no hayan podido dejar un review.

Inuyasha: Ya no supe de que se trato el capitulo…

Entonces Inuyasha se da cuenta de que hay alguien más.

Inuyasha: Mira ¿Quién es esa?

charmader91: Es Maria.

Inuyasha¿Por qué no se mueve?

charmader91: es que esta en coma XD. (Jajajjaja perdón, no me creas solo estabas inconciente ¬¬ y si te enojas conmigo tienes derecho a quejarte en los reviews.)

Inuyasha: ¬¬ Loca.

charmader91: Nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo Bye.


	5. ¡Fiesta!

charmader91: Que bien, hola a todos y bienvenidos sean a este fanfic el cual no podría haber seguido siendo escrito si no fuera por personas que lo leen y por las personas que aparte de leerlo dejan reviews.

Inuyasha: En pocas palabras regresaste a causarnos mas torturas y traumas psicológicos ¬¬.

charmader91: Noooo¿yo traumarlos a ustedes? Solo vengo para seguir escribiendo el fanfic, ya que muchas personas son amables y les agrada que lo siga escribiendo (Andrea-fuiji gracias por seguir leyéndome hasta ahora y también a Maria quien me ha ayudado a darme ideas para este capitulo, muchísimas gracias a las dos) porque si ya no siguiera escribiéndolo se quedarían con la duda de que va a pasar.

Inuyasha: si pero…

Cuando Inuyasha se acercaba para decirle las cosas mas directamente a charmader91 (quien se encontraba como a tres metros de el) se tropezó con algo.

Inuyasha¿Qué es esto?

Inuyasha levanta la sabana encima de la cosa con la que se tropezó y se da cuenta de que…

Inuyasha: O.O Es es…

charmader91: Si, es Maria.

Inuyasha: Ó-O ¿no deberías haberla dejado en un hospital?

charmader91: si pero quiero estar aquí cuando se despierte.

Inuyasha: Pero… ¿y si le hace daño?

charmader91: ya ni modo ahora a empezar el fanfic, Inuyasha ni otros personajes utilizados me pertenecen.

-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+-+

Entonces Ahome se dio cuenta de que había una fuga de gas y que su mamá había dejado la estufa prendida.

—Estar aquí es peligroso, primero tengo que ir a apagar la estufa.

Ahome corre rápidamente hasta la cocina pero la luz estaba apagada y como ese día su mamá había quitado las ventanas para rellenar los agujeros con cemento para que así la casa fuera una trampa mortal en caso de incendio, todo estaba muy oscuro. Ahome decidio prender un cerillo para ver mejor…

— ¿Qué estoy pensando? Si prendo el cerillo de seguro estallamos con la casa.

— ¿Qué pasa Ahome? — Había llegado el abuelo a salvar el día.

—Es solo que… ¿tu donde habías estado?

—Nada, solo limpiaba los pisos con petróleo como me dijo tu mamá. ¡Pero que oscuro esta aquí, prenderé una vela.

—¿una vel…

**Afuera de la casa**

Estaban pasando dos muchachos de la escuela de Ahome, entonces voltean y ven la casa en llamas.

— ¡Mira! Es la casa de Higurashi.

—Tienes razón, uuuuu que brillante se ve.

—Si, hey ¡ya se! Organicemos una fiesta en la casa de Higurashi.

—siiii.

Y los dos muchachos se van. Entonces se ve que están pasando las amigas de Ahome.

—Mira¿esa no es la casa de Ahome?

— ¿Quién es esa?

—ya sabes, la que siempre se anda pinteando las clases.

—Aaah, no, esa no es su casa, su casa es la que esta a un lado, mira la que se esta quemando.

—Deberíamos visitarla un día de estos.

—Si. —Dijeron todas al mismo tiempo.

Y se van.

Ya después de ver una prueba de lo que se trata la amistad se vuelve a ver que pasa alguien y esta vez es Houjo.

—Que brillante se ve la casa de los Higurashi esta mañana, debería entrar a ver como se encuentra Ahome de su enfermedad, espero de que no se enojen conmigo por haber entrado cubierto de gasolina…

Entonces Hojo entra a la casa.

**En una tienda**

—Señora ¿esa no es su casa? — Una señora le dijo a la mamá de Ahome.

— ¡Mi casa! Ahora tengo que ir para… para… ¿para que tengo que ir? Ah ya me acorde, porque si.

La mamá de Ahome se va y llega a la casa, pero esa no era la suya así que se va corriendo más rápido y llega a su casa en llamas.

La mamá de Ahome entra heroicamente a la casa, saca a la muchacha y se va.

**En el hospital**

—Y dígame señora mamá de Ahome… ¿Cómo explica el incendio de su casa? — le preguntaba un bombero.

—Pues…—Se pone a llorar— ese día yo me había peleado con mi hijo…— La mamá de Ahome al ser irresponsable le invento un nombre a su propio hijo— sartén ¡si mi hijo sartén! Y pensé que el había salido por la puerta de atrás pero en realidad el había ido al cuarto de su hermana que tenia fiebre y dejo su bufanda encima de la estufa y se encerró en el armario y…

—Ya esta bien señora T-T no se preocupe afortunadamente salvo a su hija, venga con nosotros a verla, aunque ella se encuentra en coma. —El bombero esta conmovido por la historia de la mamá de Ahome.

—Si. —Dice la mamá de Ahome y entra.

Al entrar ve fijamente a la muchacha que se encuentra en la cama…

—O.O esa no es mi… mi… mi… ¿Cómo se llaman esas cosas que tiene uno y tiene que cuidar y hacerse responsable etc.? — Pregunto la mamá de Ahome

— ¿hijos? — Respondió el bombero.

—Si eso, esta no es mi hija.

**En la época antigua**

Estaban Inuyasha y Shippo platicando, a Miroku simplemente lo ignoraban y como Shippo es al único al que le preocupan los demás pregunto una pregunta.

— ¿y Sango? — Si, shippo es lo suficientemente observador como para no darse cuenta de que Sango desapareció.

—No se. —Fue la respuesta que dio Inuyasha, al decir esto volteo y vio a Rin con los ojos rojos, colmillos, garras y la cara llena de cicatrices masticando un brazo (un brazo que no era de ella). —Tal vez se fue a ver si ya había llegado Ahome.

—Si, tal vez. —Respondió Shippo alegrándose de que no le haya pasado nada malo a su amiga.

**En casa de Ahome**

Todo alrededor de la casa estaba lleno de una multitud de personas que seguramente se habían pinteado las clases y como no tenían nada mejor que hacer decidieron hacer relajo haya.

— ¡Yo traje gasolina gratis! — Gritaba uno de los muchachos que habían pasado por la casa de Ahome ese día.

— ¡Yo traje alcohol! — Dijo el segundo que había estado acompañando al primero en la mañana.

— ¡Y yo thinner! — Dijo un tercero que simplemente no quería estar solo y como nadie le hacia caso se metió en la platica.

— ¡Ya se! A revolverlos— y como la mayoría ya no estaba conciente de sus actos por haber aspirado tanto humo respondieron que si.

—Ya esta revuelto, el que quiera de esta cosa gratis venga. —Dijo el muchacho de la idea, busco una manguera… y le compro unos mangos para comérselos mientras venían.

Todos dudaban de si deberían ir por esa cosa o para que podrían usarla, pero cuando escucharon la palabra gratis rápidamente fueron por esa cosa.

— ¿Ya todos se remojaron en la cosa esa? — Pregunto el de la idea que también se había remojado en esa sustancia.

— ¡Esperen! — Grito un muchacho. — Higurashi no esta aquí¡entremos a su casa por ella!

Y todos por el efecto del humo y aparte de el revoltijo que se echaron dijeron que si y entraron.

**En otra parte (la escuela de Ahome)**

— ¿no se le hace extraño que no haya venido ningún alumno? — Pregunto un maestro al director.

—Eso no importa, lo que importa es que lleguemos a la fiesta a la que nos invitaron. Ya vamonos.

—Si.

**En el hospital**

—Entonces usted dice que se encontró a esta muchacha en coma dentro de su casa…

—Si.

Pero todos quedaron sorprendidos y asustados al ver que la niña se levantaba y comenzaba a relatar una historia.

— ¡Yo se porque Kaede usa un parche! —Decía Maria quien se había levantado de su coma.

La historia escrita a continuación no me pertenece, es 100 invención de Maria quien muy amablemente me pidió y dejo ponerla en este fic así que si les gusta felicítenla a ella y yo le digo, esto es totalmente exclusivo y talvez único.

En la aldea de Kaede…— Comenzó a decir le ex niña en coma. —El lugar estaba solo y oscuro… alguien entro sigilosamente en donde estaba una doña con un parche en el ojo (Kaede).

— ¡Voy a quitarte el alma! Buuuu! —Sí, era Kikyo para los que lo sospechaban.

—Ya cállate bruja, déjame dormir. —La que hablaba era Kaede.

— ¡Dame tu alma!

—Ah, muerta tonta como molestas ya vete al infierno.

—Dame tu alma o te pasara lo mismo de hace 51 años.

— ¿Tu muerte?

—51 años tonta, no 50 ¿acaso estas sorda?

—Poos por eso tengo un parche.

—Eso es un ojo no un oído…

—Tienes razón, debí haber estudiado.

—Ya cállate y recuerda.

Entonces en esos momentos Kaede (la doña del parche) se pone a "recordar"

Flasback… lo que sea

—Mira hermana me compre unos pupilentes nuevos. —Gritaba una pequeña niña que corría hacia la dirección de Kikyo, al parecer la niña era Kaede.

—¡Woow color tutifruti! Deja te los pongo.

—Esta bien, toma.

—Tu ojo es muy raro, a ver como se pone esto…

—¡Aaaahh!Mi ojo¿Dónde esta mi ojo?

El ojo de Kaede (doña con parche) sale volando.

—Espera voy por el.

—X-TT ¡Estoy coja!

—Ya! Aquí esta, a ver no te muevas… ya esta como nuevo, ni se nota nada.

— ¿Tu crees?

—Si! Buen la verdad….

—hermana hay un problema…. No puedo ver con el ojo que me sacaste.

—Es que esta defectuoso arita te lo arreglo…. Pásame mis flechas.

—Toma ¿Qué piensas hacer?... Hermana…. ¿Hermana?... ¿Hermana!... ¡Ah! Maldita

Desgraciada!

Fin de la cosa esa

Después de decir el relato todos tenían muchas dudas, como por ejemplo quien era esa Kaede o doña del parche y que seguramente esa tal Kikyo era un ser repulsivo y horrible que no valía la pena mencionar (Quiero dejar en claro de que no odio a Kikyo solo me hace enojar pero no como para odiarla, solo un poquito.)

Después de eso la ex niña en coma se levanto de la cama y se puso a bailar, obviamente todos los que acontecían el suceso no sabían que pensar y se confundieron mas cuando la niña comenzó a reírse como niña loca que se acaba de levantar de un coma indefinido, pero lo que mas les sorprendió fue… que por ahí paso un gato de tres cabezas con ocho patas y como se distrajeron con el gato no se dieron cuenta de cuando la niña volvió a quedar en coma.

—O.O eso fue muuuy extraño. —Decia el bombero.

—Si y se dice que cuando ves a alguien caer en coma y a un gato de tres cabezas con ocho patas te ganaras la lotería. — Decia un doctor.

—Esta bien… ¿nadie quiere algo de comer?—Decia la mamá de Ahome con una sonrisa en el rostro.

—¡SI! —Respondieron todos en la sala.

—Pues ni modo porque yo ya me voy.

La mamá de ahome estaba a punto de salir cuando se volteo y dijo algo más.

— ¡Ah! Y deje la estufa prendida. — Entonces la mamá de Ahome si se fue.

—O.O— Así se quedaron todos

**En la época antigua**

Se ve que están Inuyasha y compañía cerca del pozo.

—Ahome ya se tardo mucho. — Era verdad, Inuyasha recordaba perfectamente lo que Ahome le había dicho antes de irse, claro que el no estuvo ahí cuando lo dijo pero eso no significaba que no pudiera recordarlo.

_Flashback_

—_Adiós¡tal vez nunca regrese! Y hasta nunca. — Ahome se tiro al pozo._

_Fin del flasback_

Si, según el reloj digital de Inuyasha ya casi era nunca y Ahome tenia que regresar pronto, y entonces como por arte de magia (literalmente) apareció Ahome en el pozo.

— ¡HOLA! —Grito Ahome toda chamuscada desde el fondo del pozo.

—Ahome te tardaste ¿Dónde estabas, porque estas llena de cenizas y porque hueles tanto a humo? — Muchas preguntas de parte de Inuyasha porque el había dejado a Shippo cuidando a Rin.

**En donde estaba Shippo**

—Este… Rin... ¿podrías no acercarte tanto con ese cuchillo?.

—SAAANGREEEE. —Gritaba Rin

—¡AAAHHHHHHH!

**Ya con Inuyasha**

—Ahome respóndeme.

—Ah, si es que estaba en una fiesta muy prendida… jajaja.

—Espera… ¿Sango no debería estar aquí?

—Tal vez se nos adelanto.

—Si, yo también quiero saber quien mato a mi querido Miroku…

—O.O ¿Dijiste querido?

—Si¿Por qué preguntas?

—No, nada es que entendí engreído.

—Ah.

'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º' 'º'

charmader91: Y aquí se acaba el capitulo, lamento mucho la tardanza.

Inuyasha: Te tardaste mucho.

charmader91: si ya pedí perdón y lo lamento mucho, enserio.

Inuyasha: Si como sea, -o- tengo sueño me voy a dormir un ratito.

Inuyasha se va y después de un rato se regresa.

Inuyasha: O.O ¡Sesshoumaru, Charmader91 ¿Qué pasa aquí!

Sesshoumaru: O/-/O ¡No es lo que parece!

charmader91¡Puedo explicarlo!

Inuyasha: No necesito explicación, lo que acaban de ver mis ojos es suficiente XD ¿Cómo convenciste a Sesshoumaru de hacer eso?

charmader91: Si no lo ponía en este capitulo había aceptado en hacerme un favorcito.

Naraku: ya cálmense y terminemos esto de una buena vez.

charmader91: Esta bien, Inuyasha ponte al centro.

Inuyasha?

Todos se acomodan, están Naraku y Sesshoumaru en un extremo e inuyasha en el centro, cada quien estaba sosteniendo un osito de peluche, charmader91 jala una cuerda y sale un letrero gigante que decía¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS YADIRA!

charmader91: Si, felicitaciones en este primero de mayo para ti Yadira, ya te estas haciendo vieja XD, es broma, tu eres mas joven que yo así que eso quiere decir que yo soy la que se hace vieja T-T… Espero que te la pases muy bien y que seas feliz en este día tan especial.

Sesshoumaru: Se feliz y que cumplas muchos años más, cuídate.

Naraku: Diviértete en este día y no hagas maldades aunque si las haces invítame XD

Inuyasha¿yo que tengo que decir?

charmader91¡Que se cumplan tus deseos de cumpleaños, cuídate y pórtate bien. Todas te deseamos un muy feliz y merecido cumpleaños! Y con esto me despido por ahora, nos vemos hasta el próximo capitulo ¡Bye!


	6. Nada interesante

charmader91¡Perdón! No quise tardarme tanto en poner otro capitulo, lo admito, me tarde mucho y por eso les pido muchísimas disculpas, no fue mi intención. T.T

Inuyasha: Ya cállate no seas exagerada.

charmader91: Pero ya es mucho, enserio que me tarde mucho!

Inuyasha: Y yo que pensaba que se me había cumplido mi deseo de que ya no siguieras torturándonos en este fic.

charmader91: Tú… ¿acabas de decirle una tortura a mi fic?

Inuyasha: Si, porque eso es, tu escribes la primer cosa que se te ocurre para seguir con esto y molestarnos al mismo tiempo.

charmader91¡Gracias! Ocupaba que alguien me diera apoyo.

Inuyasha: ¬¬U Ya la anime…

charmader91: Entonces ¡A dejar de hablar y a continuar con el fic!

Naraku: Inuyasha ni otros personajes le pertenecen a charmader91.

Inuyasha¡Naraku!

Naraku: Hola.

¿?

­Si, por fin Ahome había regresado al pasado para saber quien había matado al pobre monje… pero ¿y el sacrificio? De eso nos preocupamos después, por ahora a ver que hacen Ahome e Inuyasha a solas.

—Inuyasha…— Era Ahome quien hablaba.

— ¿Qué? — Inuyasha estaba un poco desesperado.

—Ah, nada.

— ¿Solo para eso me hablaste?

—Es enserio, nada.

—?

Y como Inuyasha no le hizo caso a Ahome… Inuyasha se ahogo, porque estaban nadando en un río.

Pero Ahome llego a la conclusión de que si el programa se llamaba Inuyasha… y ELLA era como la protagonista también, si ya no había un Inuyasha… el programa se llamaría: Ahome…

— ¡Ay no, mate a Inuyasha.

Pero en realidad Ahome sumergió al pobre perrito en el agua.

—Tranquila Ahome… Ya has pasado por esto… Recuerda lo que te dijeron tus ancestros…

Ahome de la nada tiene una visión de parte de sus ancestros

—AHOMEEEE —Dijeron todos sus ancestros con un voz ancestral.

— ¿Si?

— ¿Qué te habíamos dicho de esto?

— ¿Qué ocultara el cadáver?

— ¡NOOO! Que ya no volvieras a matar.

—Pero se me fue… no quise, enserio…

—… Ahome eres la deshonra de nuestra familia, acabas de matar al mejor espía multihomicida francotirador de la familia y solo para pintearte la escuela.

— ¿Sota?

—El gran Sota para ti jovencita, ahora ya no tenemos a nadie para mandarle visiones para matarte.

— ¿Y si me suicido?

—No… Tendremos que dejar las cosas así… y recuerda… ocho de cada diez personas odian a Kikyo, pero las dos restantes no son parte del ocho, así que si llegaras a encontrarte con esas dos personas debe recordarles que deben participar en la encuesta…—Los ancestros de Ahome desaparecieron en el infinito… (Y tengo que seguirles recordando, yo no odio a la cosa esa que lleva por nombre Kikyo, simplemente no me simpatiza mucho).

—Si, ahora… a deshacerme del cadáver.

— ¿Qué cadáver? — Pregunto Inuyasha.

—… ¿Inu…yasha?

—Si, que bien me hizo dormirme, ahora a seguir.

— ¿No estabas muerto?

—Ahome, tu siempre piensas que la gente dormida esta muerta.

—O-O Entonces eso significa que mi abuelo…

— ¿Qué cosa?

—Ya no importa.

**En otra parte**

Estaban Sesshoumaru y Jaken escalando una montaña montañosa en medio de los alpes subterráneos del mar flotante hundido del desierto. Ese mismo día Sesshoumaru se había dado cuenta que tenia que rescatar a Rin por su moneda… si, monedita brillante…

—Jaken… cuidado. — ¿Sesshoumaru se volverá a poner raro?

— ¿De que cosa? — Jaken preguntaba porque para el estar en esa parte todo era mas seguro.

—Nos van a atacar… los… ¡Pasteles voladores herbívoros semivegetarianos capaces de comer carne y otros productos posiblemente lácteos! —Sesshoumaru desenfundo su espada, la cual no tiene funda pero de todas maneras quiso desenfundar.

— ¿Los que?

Pero antes de que el pobre e indefenso Jaken pudiera escuchar la respuesta, un pastel llego y se lo comió, pero como Jaken no es ni una fruta, ni un vegetal, ni alguna clase de queso, ni tampoco un tipo de alimento conocido que se encuentre en la pirámide alimenticia ya que mucha gente y científicos han comprobado por medio de análisis y de diferentes pruebas que Jaken no puede ser comido ya que no aporta la cantidad necesaria de nutrientes y que hasta te quita los nutrientes que ya habías consumido en ese día, el pobre pastelito lo escupió y luego tuvo una muerte cruel y horrible por haberse comido a Jaken.

—Jaken… Me salvaste… ¡Eres mi héroe! Ese pastel pudo haber sido de chocolate y como el chocolate le hace daño a los perros me pudo haber hecho mucho daño… ¡gracias! — Sesshoumaru conmovido por el acto de valentía del pequeño sapo (siempre me he preguntado que es Jaken, pero le diré sapo) lo abrazo.

Imagínense ese cuadro, Sesshoumaru abrazando a Jaken con una sonrisa en su rostro y el pobre Jaken todo asfixiado.

—O.O Jaken no sabia que te podías hacer azul…— Suelta a Jaken.

—!Noooo! Otra vez sucede, ya le dio el spdvle (Síndrome del perro demonio que se vuelve loco y extraño).

— ? Jaken… te estas portando extraño, y ahora que me doy cuenta... ! Mira, una moneda, uuuy que brillante… se ve tan brillante con los reflejos del sol de esta hermosa noche de día.

—Creo que este viaje será algo largo.

—Ahora empaca tu equipaje sapo, que tendremos mas aventuras intentando resolver vuestros destinos hacia ese hermoso resplandor de lluvia de estrellas y polvo de hadas. El siguiente objetivo es aquella tierra cubierta de fragmentos de esmeraldas y diamantes, donde los corazones encuentran su lugar y se bañan las hojuelas en miel pura de abejas…

—En pocas palabras iremos a…

**Con los demás**

—Ya llegamos— Dijo muy animada Ahome.

—Siii— Dijo Inuyasha estando tan contento que se veían las nubes de tormenta.

Pero cuando Ahome e Inuyasha voltearon no pudieron creer lo que sus ojos veían, a Shippo en la boca de Rin.

—Rin… ¿Te estas comiendo a Shippo? — Ahome hablaba en serio.

—Caaarneee, sangreee, sacrificio…

—Ah, si aquí lo traigo.

Ahome saca de una de sus bolsas un pedazo de carbón con una etiquetita que decía: Sota.

—Entonces ya podemos dirigirnos hacia nuestro camino… al templo.

—Si. — Dijeron todos.

Cuando iban en camino, Miroku se dio cuenta de que Ahome se había vestido de manera diferente, traía una camisa que en el frente decía¡BAM!. Y atrás decía: JAja, te moriste, no es broma sigues vivo porque si no ya no estarías leyendo esto, ya deja de leer¿Qué tanto le ves a esta camisa¿Por qué me miras la espalda, ya deja de leer porque si no…¿no se te hace que ya es mucho para que el mensaje siga en la camisa, cuidado con el agujero del suelo…

Miroku se tropieza.

Y la camisa decía: Ves, te lo dije.

Y como todos estaban atrás de Miroku y no lo notaron se tropezaron con el, y como Ahome se regreso para ver porque se habían caído no se fijo que ahí estaba Miroku y también se tropezó, y como estaban en una aldea, la aldea se preguntaba como le habían hecho para tropezarse tantas personas y fue a ver que había pasado y también se tropezó con Miroku, y todos quedaron encima del monje al que casi matan.

— ¿Qué paso? — Pregunto una muy severamente golpeada Ahome que se estaba levantando del piso.

Pero como a nadie le importo mejor fueron a dormirse porque ya eran tres días en los que no era de noche porque todo lo sucedido en este fanfic no ha sido de noche.

— ¡BUENAS NOCHES! —Dijo Ahome en una de las chozas de la aldea.

—¡BUENAS NOCHES! —Gritaron los demás afuera en el piso frío que parecía hielo.

Y así Ahome cómodamente se coloco en su saco de dormir, prendió la calefacción, puso algo de música relajante en el estereo y apago la luz… Los otros se acostaron en el frío suelo, se taparon con tierra y se pusieron a preguntarse de cómo podrían desenterrarse o si en la mañana seguirían vivos. Miroku quien ya descubrió las ventajas de estar "muerto" fue y se quedo de a gratis en un hotel (Aunque siempre hace eso ¬¬) y…

—Ya descubriste las ventajas de estar "muerto" ¿verdad? — le dijo una persona horrible y despreciable (supongo que ya saben a quien me refiero).

—Ki…kyo… (¿Se habían dado cuenta de que siempre en inuyasha dicen los nombres como entrecortados?) ¿Qué haces aquí? — Pregunto Miroku porque el se acordaba perfectamente de que ella había explotado.

—Nada, disfrutando las ventajas de estar "muerta" como todos los demás. —Al decir eso ella volteo y se veían que había mas personas.

En una esquina se encontraban los hermanos relámpago, cerca de ahí estaban Jakotsu (Ryokotsu para los amigos) y Bankotsu y a lo lejos se veía alguien que parecía que era…

**En el castillo de Naraku**

Como habrán recordado, resulta que Shippo realmente es Naraku, pero también existe el otro Naraku, así que simplemente a Shippo le dejaremos de nombre Shippo y a Naraku el nombre de Naraku.

Estaba Kagura haciendo… bueno Kagura no hacia nada, solo miraba el espejo de Kanna y Kanna solo estaba ahí parada cuando llego Naraku y corrió rápidamente al baño.

—O.O ¿Y que le pasa a ese? — Pregunto Kagura sorprendida porque en su programa favorito habían matado al protagonista. — Ah¿y a Naraku?

—No se. — Respondió sin mucha emoción la niña de los cabellos blancos que se llama Kanna.

Entonces sale Naraku del baño y como su programa ya se había acabado Kagura fue a preguntarle.

— ¿Qué te pasa?

—No se, últimamente como que he tenido nauseas, mareos, antojos y me asquea oler a veces la comida…

—Lastima, parece que estas en una enfermedad con etapa Terminal…

—Si me muero tu corazón estalla.

—O-O? Entonces mañana te llevamos a ver a un doctor.

—¡No! Se supone que soy la maldad, que soy un gran demonio, seguramente ningún doctor querría atenderme.

—No te preocupes conozco a un señor que atiende a personas y a demonios.

—Pero…

—Y es barato.

—Entonces mañana vamos a ir.

**Con Inuyasha y compañía**

—Ahome…— Pregunto Shippo abrazando una almohada… no esperen, lo que abrazaba era un mapache rabioso al que no estaba abrazando, el mapache lo mordia.

—¿Qué? — Pregunto apenas levantándose.

—No puedo dormir… Inuyasha se la pasa golpeándome dormido, Rin hizo un símbolo en la tierra y le comenzó a echar sangre y… creo que ya.

—Shippo… ¡HACE TRES DÍAS QUE NO HEMOS PODIDO DORMIR Y TU LO ECHAS A PERDER VINIENDOME A DECIR QUE NO PUEDES DORMIR!

—Si…

—Esta bien, te cantare una canción de cuna que una grabadora me cantaba: Duérmete Shippo, duérmete ya, si no te duermes el coco te comerá…♪

La imagen se cambia y se ve en la esquina a un coco con un cuchillo y un tenedor en los costados y una servilleta amarrada alrededor de el.

—Te sacara lo de adentro y tu sangre se chupara… Y al final ni tus huesos queedaraaan… ♫

—¿Te gusto la canción? Mi mamá la grabo y dejo la grabadora programada que me la cantaba cuando yo era chiquita.

El pequeño Shippo se quedo tan traumatizado que desde entonces todos los días se dormía temprano… lo malo es que también por el trauma gritaba dormido y no dejo dormir a todos en la noche.

TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-TT-

charmader91: T.T

Inuyasha¿sigues triste por eso?

charmader91: Lo que pasa es que me tarde mucho… y además el capitulo estuvo… el capitulo estuvo muy… T.T

Inuyasha: Yo no creo que el capitulo haya sido malo.

charmader91: Pero… Enserio, todos ustedes, a todas las personas que fueron tan amables de haber leído este fanfic y a las que me han dejado reviews… ¡Por favor regáñenme! Me tarde muuuchooo, creo que he decepcionado a mucha gente y también es porque se me acabaron las ideas por un tiempo… quiero llorar… T-T

Inuyasha: No estés triste…

charmader91¿desde cuando te preocupas por mi?

Inuyasha: desde que descubri que cuando te pones triste te alegras torturandonos… ah y ¿Qué es eso de Ryokotsu?

charmader91: Lo que pasa es que soy tan sorda que por dos años escuche en lugar del nombre Jakotsu el de Ryokotsu…

Inuyasha: Oh…

charmader91: Muchísimas gracias a Maria, musty´s wife y a Andrea-fuiji (sigue con tu fic te esta quedando muy bien) Los espero hasta la próxima vez que ponga otro capitulo. ¡Bye!


End file.
